Freiheitskampf
by Ryumi-chan
Summary: Cell hat damals bei den Cell Spielen alle Gegner besiegt. 18 jahre später: Bulma und Chichi fliegen mit Trunks und Goten nach Namek, um Polunga zu rufen. *Chapter 7: Die Truppe nimmt Abschied von der Erde und begiebt sich nach Nechi*
1. Pläne schmieden

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. (Wär ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein!)

Was sollte ich noch erwähnen? Naja, das hier ist meine erste Fic, also erwartet kein Meisterwerk!

So als Anmerkung:

„..." jemand sagt etwas

*...* jemand oder etwas tut etwas

[...] jemand denkt etwas

(...) meine blöden Kommentare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Prolog

Was im Kampf gegen Cell passierte:

Cell spuckte C 18 aus, ein Hoffnungsschimmer für die Gruppe Z. Doch jetzt war Cell erst richtig sauer. Er ging sofort auf den noch etwas verdutzten Son-Gohan los. Dieser hatte keine Chance, seine Wut hatte er weitgehend abreagiert. Als Cell dann alle Kämpfer in seinem Blickfeld hatte und er sich sicher war, dass alle ihn anstarrten, feuerte er einen Sonnenblitz ab, greller und heller als es die anderen sich vorstellen konnten. Son-Gohan war der erste. Cell saugte ihm einfach die Energie aus. Ähnlich verfuhr er bei Kuririn, Son-Goku, Piccolo und Trunks. Vegeta konnte schon halb wieder etwas sehen und wehrte sich, so gut er konnte. Doch es half nichts. Der im Vorteil liegende Cell schlug ihn bewusstlos und saugte schließlich auch ihm die Energie aus. Wenigstens konnte Vegeta noch C 18 mit einem Ki-Ball zerstören, sodass Cell sie nicht wieder absorbieren konnte.   

Bei Mister Satan und seinem Gefolge machte sich Cell erst gar nicht die Mühe, die Energie abzusaugen. Ein Schlag und sie waren tot.

(Gomen, aber ich kann echt keine Kampfszenen schreiben!)

Nachdem nun alle Gegner besiegt waren, tötete Cell zuerst Dende, damit die Dragonballs nicht mehr existierten. Was nun folgte, war klar: Cell riss die Herrschaft über die Erde an sich, aber schon nach einem Jahr war es ihm zu langweilig und er eroberte weitere Planeten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sie saßen zusammen und feierten. Alle, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten, Chichi, Kuririn, Piccolo, Dende. Es war ein sonniger Tag. Sie saßen im Freien, lachten und machten Späße. 

Doch auf einmal hörte sich das Gelächter nicht mehr schön an. Es klang wie ein grässliches... 

*Drrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnng*

Bulma wurde aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen und sah sich nun schlaftrunken um. [Es war nur ein Traum] Sie schaltete den Wecker aus, der sie aus diesem schönen Traum von einem friedlichen Leben riss. Sie holte sich ihre Arbeitsklamotten und ging ins Badezimmer.

[Ach warum kann es keine schöne Welt geben? Ich habe nur noch Trunks, Chichi nur noch Son-Goten. Alle anderen sind tot.] *schnief*

„Morgen." *grimmig in der Gegend rumschaut*

Chichi reichte Bulma ihr Frühstück. „Morgen! Was ist dir denn für eine Maus über die Leber gelaufen? Schlecht geschlafen?" 

„Ach, nichts weiter." *genervt ihr Müsli runterwürg*

Als beide mit frühstücken fertig waren, räumte Chichi das Geschirr weg. [Sie hat bestimmt an damals gedacht! Ach, das waren noch Zeiten! Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie hat Cell sie besiegt? Jetzt müssen wir alle wie Sklaven arbeiten. Kein Lohn, Einkaufen mit Einkaufsmarken! Wann war ich das letzte Mal richtig Shoppen? Wann war ich das letzte Mal zum Vergnügen im Kino?...]

1 Stunde später, Laboratorium der CER- Abteilung Weltraumforschung. (CER= Cell Empire Research) Bei einem Rebellenaufstand wurde die Capsule Corp. Zerstört und nie wieder aufgebaut.

Bulma begann ihre gewohnte Arbeit. Sie hatte die wunderschön interessante Aufgabe, ein Material zu entwickeln, welches bei einer Reise durch die Sonne oder durch eine Supernova keinen Schaden nimmt. Bisher war es ihr nicht gelungen.

Wütend zertrümmerte sie eines ihrer Reagenzgläser, ein grüner Dampf stieg auf während die Flüssigkeit den Fußboden wegätzte.

„Mensch, reagier dich ab. Ich mag meine Arbeit auch nicht! Kein Grund, hier alles mit deinen komischen Säuren oder was das auch immer sein mag kaputt zu machen!"

„Sehr witzig Chichi! Du wirst nicht angemeckert, wenn du keine Ergebnisse vorzulegen hast. Du musst ja nur Protokoll führen!. Jetzt hilf mir lieber, die Säure zu neutralisieren!"

Zusammen reinigten Bulma und Chichi den Fußboden und fegten die Scherben weg.

Diese Verzweiflungsausbrüche seitens Bulma waren an der Tagesordnung. Bulma gelang es partout nicht, ein dermaßen hitzeresistentes Material zu entwickeln, das man für ein Raumschiff benutzen könnte. 

Chichi:„Warum will dieser Typ von Imperator eigentlich so ein Raumschiff? Ich denke, der kann im All atmen!"

Bulma:„Frag mich nicht, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er doch nicht vollkommen ist! Vielleicht kann er sich aber auch nach einem Durchflug durch eine Supernova nicht mehr regenerieren. Dann hätte dieser Auftrag wenigstens einen Sinn."  

18 Uhr, Wohnung von Chichi und Bulma. 

Die „Wohnung" war allerdings mehr eine Hochhausbaracke.

Trunks und Goten waren nicht da, sie würden erst nächsten Monat für ein paar Tage aus der Schule kommen. 

Hierzu muss erst mal Cells Vorstellung von Schule erläutert werden: 

Normale Grundschule, dann Differenzierung: militärische oder akademische Laufbahn. Da Trunks und Goten beide nicht die allerbesten in Fächern wie Mathe oder Sprachen waren, gingen sie auf eine militärisch ausgerichtete Schule. (Wer einen Abschluss von einer militärischen Schule hatte, egal, welchen Rang die hatte, bekam von vornherein eine bessere Arbeit als jemand, der einen Abschluss von einer akademischen Schule hatte.) Es gab nur noch Internate. Das Fighter's Cage Internat, auf welches Trunks und Son-Goten seit knapp 4 Jahren gingen, war das Ranghöchste.  

Hier wurden sie gedrillt, sollten sie doch irgendwann Aufstände auf eroberten Planeten niederschlagen. (Cell war sich für so was zu fein, aber „faul" trifft es eher) 

Bulma: *gähn* „Ich bin so müde! Aber bis nächsten Monat muss die „WarriorX" fertig sein. Das lässt sich doch unmöglich schaffen!"

Chichi: *Bulma Tasse mit schwarzer Brühe reich* „ Trink erst mal nen Kaffee. Wird schon irgendwie werden."

Bulma: „Ich bekomm einfach keinen schnelleren Antrieb als doppelte Lichtgeschwindigkeit hin. Aber wir müssen schneller sein, sonst erwischt uns Cell noch, bevor wir auf Namek sind und die Namekianer um die Dragonballs bitten können. Nächsten Monat müssen wir doch den Satteliten nach Zenya-sei liefern, und zwar genau am 18. Jahrestag der Thronbesteigung. Cell wird sich nicht um die Insassen eines kleinen unbedeutenden Frachtschiffes kümmern. Er wird sich lieber am Festumzug und was da nicht alles geplant ist erfreuen. Mein Gott, 18 Jahre ist das schon her, dass er unsere Familien getötet hat!" *ihre Tränen unterdrücken muss* 

Chichi: *tröst* „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, wir werden es schon schaffen! Und mit den Dragonballs von Namek wünschen wir uns, dass es Cell nie gegeben hat und dass alle unsere Familien, Freunde und die Opfer Cells bis auf die Bösen wieder lebendig sind! Du hast doch bis jetzt noch jede Art von Maschine hinbekommen. Die Feierlichkeiten werden doch 48 Stunden dauern, also haben wir 2 Tage um nach Namek zu gelangen."

Bulma: „ Im Moment bräuchten wir aber noch 60 Stunden. 2 ½ Tage."

Chichi: „ Du schaffst das schon. Außerdem hast du ja noch mich, ich helfe dir wo ich kann!"

Bulma: „Danke. Du hast recht. Los, an die Arbeit, wir müssen diesem Elend ein Ende setzen! Trunks und Son-Goten sollen endlich ihre Väter kennen lernen!"


	2. Suche nach den Dragonballs

Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört nicht mir! *es nicht wahrhaben will* *heul* Aber trotzdem, diese Fic gehört mir! *ätsch*

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Ein Monat später, Trunks und Son-Goten hatten über die Feiertage frei (wie in allen Internaten) und halfen mit, das Raumschiff, welches endlich den nötigen Antrieb hatte, startklar zu machen.

*Kiste zu Goten schmeiß* „Meinst du wirklich, dass wir unbemerkt vom Kurs abweichen und nach Namek fliegen können?"

*Kiste auffang und in „WarriorX" verstau* „ Naja, deine Mutter hat ja ne Tarnvorrichtung oder so was ähnliches eingebaut. Ich hoffe es. Aber wird schon komisch sein, plötzlich seinem Vater gegenüberzustehen, meinst du nicht?"

„Hm."

Bulma: *wie verrückt in der Gegend rumlauf und alle anschrei* „Los jetzt ihr beiden! Sputet euch etwas! In 10 Minuten ist Abflug!"

10 Minuten später. Nach einigen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ist die „WarriorX" endlich in der Luft.

Lautsprecher: *unfreundlich* „Nennen sie Schiffskennnummer, Ziel und Zweck ihres Flugs!"

Chichi: „WarriorX-1-08-15. Sattelitenlieferung nach Zenya-sei." [Ich hasse diese Flugkontrollen!]

Lautsprecher: „Sie können ihren Flug fortsetzen."

2 Minuten später.

Bulma: „So, Tarnschild aktivieren."

Chichi: „Tarnschild aktiviert!"

Bulma: „Trunks, nimm Kurs auf Namek!"

„Jetzt schon? Wir sind doch noch nicht mal am Jupiter vorbei!"

„Tu was ich dir sage!"

„Ja, ja" [heißt leck mich am Arsch!]

Bulma: „Lichtsprung vorbereiten."

Chichi: „Kurs berechnet. Alles klar zum Lichtsprung."

Goten: „Festhalten!"

Es folgte ein kurzer greller Lichtblitz, das Raumschiff ruckte einmal und schon waren sie 2 ½ mal so schnell wie das Licht.

Alle: *sweatdrop* „Geschafft!"

Der weitere Flug verlief ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Zwar wurde die Kursänderung und das Verschwinden des Schiffes in der Raumfahrtkontrollbehörde auf einem kleinen Schirm angezeigt, aber keiner kümmerte sich darum. (zum Glück!) Alle saßen vor einem überdimensionalen Fernseher (privat durfte keiner einen haben, es gab nur welche in Geschäften oder Kneipen. Kneipen waren erlaubt! Aber kein Alkohol!) und schauten sich die Liveübertragung des Riesenfestumzugs an.

47 Stunden später. Landeanflug auf Namek. 

*ganz doll ruckel und wie ein Stein auf die Erde plumps*

„Na toll Trunks, ich dachte, du wärst der beste der Schule im Raumschiffe landen!"

„Mensch Mom, das sind ganz andere Modelle! Wir fliegen Kampfflieger, keine 0-8-15 Frachtflieger!"

„Als ob da so ein großer Unterschied wäre!" *sich irgendwie aufrichtet und ihr Kreuz gerade biegt*

Alle: *aussteig*   *sich wunder*

Goten: „Ähhhhhhh, müssten hier nicht eigentlich ein paar Namekianer sein?"

Vor ihnen lag ein Dorf, aber es war vollkommen leer. Son-Goten und Trunks nahmen ihre Mütter auf den Arm und flogen mit ihnen um den ganze Planeten, aber nirgendwo ein Namekianer. Kurioserweise zeigte der Dragonradar aber alle 7 Dragonballs an. 

„Also muss hier noch ein Namekianer sein! Denn ohne Namekianer keine Dragonballs!"

Chichi: „Recht hast du, Bulma! Los, lasst uns erst mal die Dragonballs einsammeln!"

Sie kamen an einen ruhigen, idyllisch gelegenen See.

Bulma: „Hm, der Dragonball müsste in dem See da sein! Trunks! Son-Goten!"

Trunks und Goten: „Ja?"

„Ihr geht jetzt in den See und holt den Dragonball!"

„Aber das Wasser ist doch bestimmt eiskalt!"

Chichi: „Was macht ihr denn in der Schule? Seit ihr nicht abgehärtet? Weicheier! Alle beide!"

Trunks und Goten: *sich murrend bis auf die Boxershorts auszieh*

Bulma: „So, und jetzt ab ins Wasser mit euch!" 

Als Trunks und Son-Goten im Wasser untergetaucht waren.

„Schade. Ich hätte zu gern richtig mitangesehen, wie sie aufwachsen. Jetzt sind schon richtige Männer aus ihnen geworden." *unterdrücktes schnief*

Chichi: *die Sachen ihres Sohnes in der Hand hält* „Oh ja! Wie groß sie geworden sind, seit sie das letzt Mal zu Hause waren! Aber Son-Goten wird Son-Goku immer ähnlicher! Hätte er eine andere Frisur..."

„Ja, mit ner anderen Frisur wäre er Son-Goku wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten! Und Trunks hat die gleichen Augen wie sein Vater! Dieser kämpferische Blick..."

(*sabber*)

Trunks und Goten: *auftauch* „ Wir haben ihn!"

Chichi: „Super, das war schon der 6.!"

Bulma: „Dann mal auf zum 7.! Wir müssen etwa 200km nach Osten." *sich mit Chichi zu Fuß auf den Weg mach*

„Halt! Unsere Klamotten!"

„Holt sie euch doch!"

„Ihr habt es so gewollt!"

Und ehe sich Bulma und Chichi versahen, standen zwei makellose, nassglänzende junge Körper vor ihnen. (*lechz*)

„Und?"

Chichi und Bulma: *Blick von den Füßen über die angeklebte Boxershorts wandert und auf dem überschwellenden Oberkörper ihres Sohnes haften bleibt* „H- Hier!" [Boah!]

5 Minuten später, 200km weiter östlich.

Sie fanden ein Haus. Aber es war kein normales Haus, wenn man die schon sehr sonderliche Bauart der Namekianer mal als normal betrachten will. Es war eher ein Tempel. Im Gegensatz zu allen Gebäuden, die sie auf Namek gesehen hatten, war dieser Tempel auch richtig hoch gebaut.

„Ich habe euch erwartet."

Alle: *???????????????????????????* 

„Hier ist der 7. Dragonball. Ruft ruhig den Drachen und wünscht euch eine bessere Welt."

Es war ein Namekianer, ein sehr alter, der dort sprach. Chichi war die erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand: „D-Danke."

„Nun ruft euch den Drachen, er wird euch einen Wunsch erfüllen."

Chichi: „Kann jemand Namekianisch?"

Die anderen schütteln den Kopf.

„Na wenn das so ist, muss ich wohl Polunga rufen!

Saint dragon Polunga, apparaîtez!"   

 Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, tiefschwarze Wolken zogen auf. Es wehte plötzlich ein kalter Wind. Auf einmal ein lautes Donnern, ein greller Blitz und...

„Hier bin ich. Nennt mir euren Wunsch."

Der alte Namekianer: „Euren Wunsch könnt ihr in eurer Sprache vortragen. Polunga wird ihn euch erfüllen."

*allgemeines sweatdroppen* 

Trunks und Goten: *doof guck* [DAS ist also der Drache! ... Mami!]

Chichi: „Bitte mach, dass Cell nie aufgetaucht ist und dass alle, die er getötet hat, wieder lebendig sind, bis auf die bösen."

Bulma: „Aber meinen Veggi machst du auch wieder lebendig!"

 „Das geht leider nicht."


	3. Lustgreise und entnervte Drachen

Disclaimer: Bis jetzt gehört noch kein vorkommender Chara mir...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Bulma: „Was? *perplex ist* Aber wieso?"

Polunga: „Ich kann halt nur 1 Menschen pro Wunsch wiedererwecken, und das auch nur, wenn er höchstens schon 2mal gestorben ist."

Chichi: *sweatdrop* „Son-Goku und Vegeta sind ja beide erst 2mal gestorben, zum Glück!"

Trunks+ Goten: *nix raff*

Bulma: „Schön und gut, aber wen von beiden wollen wir erwecken? Und außerdem: Noch ein Kampf gegen Cell? Der hat doch nicht völlig auf der faulen Haut gesessen in der letzten Jahren! Erstens hat er jetzt viele Anhänger auf was weiß ich wie vielen Planeten und zweitens ist gar nicht klar, ob wir ihn jetzt besiegen könnten!"

Chichi: *zustimm* „Ja, wenn überhaupt, wir bräuchten zuerst so etwas wie ne Rebellenarmee..."

(*sich wie in Star Wars vorkommt*)

Trunks: *lila Laserschwert zieht*

Goten: *rotes Laserschwert zieht und auf Trunks losgeht*

Autorin: „Nein! Wir sind NICHT In Star wars!!! *Trunks und Goten die Laserschwerter wegnimmt*

Trunks+ Goten: *maul* „Dann eben nicht." [Schade!]

Bulma: „Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen? Wir bräuchten einen Stützpunkt...oder am besten gleich mehrere, auf jedem Planeten einen. Dann müssen wir freiwillige Kämpfer ausfindig machen...überhaupt alle möglichen Leute, die sich mit uns verbünden: Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, Piloten, Mechaniker..."

Chichi: „Versorgungsleute für Waffen, Ausrüstung, Lebensmittel etc. wären auch nicht schlecht..."

Polunga: *wütend unterbrech* „Ja was wird jetzt aus euren Wünschen? Ich will nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit warten!"

Alter Namekianer: *schmunzelt*

Trunks+ Goten: *von einem zum anderen blick und ziemlich bedeppert dreinschau*

Alter Namekianer: *heftig grins*

Chichi+ Bulma: *immer noch Pläne schmied* 

Trunks: *überleg*

Goten: *ebenfalls überleg*

Trunks: „Sag mal Polunga, *scheue Pause*..."

Polunga: „Ja?"

Goten: *für Trunks übernimmt* „Sagtest du vorhin „eur**ee **Wünsch**ee**"?"

Polunga: „Ja, das ist richtig. Ihr habt 2 Wünsche frei."

Chichi: *sich unterbrech und auf Zunge beiß* „Au!"

Bulma: „Was? Echt? *zu altem Namekianer rüberschielt und schreit* Warum haben sie gesagt wir hätten nur einen Wunsch frei? Hä?"

Namekianer: *völlig überrascht umkipp* „Nun, äh, *sich aufrappelt* Ich wollte mir selber einen Wunsch erfüllen lassen..."

Chichi: „Ach ja? Was für einen denn?" *ebenso wütend wie Bulma ist*

Bulma: „Los, sag schon! Raus damit!"

Namekianer: *verlegen* „Tja, äh, das ist so, ich bin ja so allein hier und da, äh..."

Bulma: *einer Furie weit überlegen ist* „sag schon den Wunsch! Umstände interessieren nicht!"

Namekianer: „I- Ich *perplex* Ich wollte mir ein paar Heftchen des „Playnamekianer" Magazins für den Zeitvertreib... *immer leiser wird*

Chichi: *so wütend, man hat es noch nicht gesehen* „WAS??? Pornoheftchen?!? Du Lustmolch!!!"

Bulma: *wie Chichi* „So was! Genau wie Muten-Roshi! Denkt immer nur an das eine!..."

(Äh, ja...waren die Namekianer nicht geschlechtslos? Aber: Keine Regel ohne Ausnahme!)

So zog sich der Streit hin, Polunga spielte mit Trunks und Goten inzwischen Karten...

Namekianer: *klein beigeb* „Na gut! Nehmt euch beide Wünsche! (Wie kann man sich Wünsche nehmen?) Egal, macht was ihr wollt mit den Dragonballs, aber verlasst einfach den Planeten *wimmer* und kommt nie mehr wieder!"

Chichi+ Bulma: *befriedigtes Grinsen* (Nich das was ihr jetzt denkt!) „Also dann!"

Bulma: Trunks, Son-Goten!

Trunks+ Goten: *von Kartenspiel aufblick* „Ja?"

Chichi: „Ihr werdet eure Väter kennenlernen!"

Polunga: „Also dann kann ich endlich die Wünsche erfüllen?"

Chichi+ Bulma: „Und ob! Mach Son-Goku und Vegeta wieder lebendig!"

Polunga: „Noch spezielle Wünsche wie Ort und Zeit?"

Trunks+ Goten: „Ist das möglich?" *staun*

Polunga: „Ja."

Chichi + Bulma: „Na hier und jetzt, was denn sonst?" *wütend funkel* 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Ja, ich weiß. Ist nicht besonders lang das Kapitel, aber besser als nix!


	4. Grünzeugs oder Begegnung der dritten Art

Hallo? Wieso bekomme ich keine Reviews? Ist die Story zu schlecht? Bitte sagt was!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ja, Dragonball gehört mir immer noch nicht... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Polunga: *vor Stolz überschwell* "Dann sollen euch diese beiden Wünsche erfüllt werden!"  
  
Es folgte ein riesiger, greller Blitz, der sich schließlich in ein warmes Licht wandelte, welches sie alle umgab. Aus dem Licht wurde grüner Nebel, jawohl, grüner Nebel. Nach einigen Minuten konnten Bulma, Chichi, Trunks und Son-Goten die Silhouetten von Vegeta und Son-Goku erkennen.  
  
Vegeta: *mürrisch* "Das hat aber lange gedauert!" Goku: *freu* "Endlich Revanche!" Bulma: *Vegeta in die Arme lauf* "Vege- !" *erschreckt innehält* Chichi: "W- Was ist d- denn mit euch los? Wie s- seht ihr denn aus?" Trunks: *ziemlich verwundert* "Unsere Väter haben GRÜNE Haut?" (*singt* "Grün, grün, grün sind alle meine Kleider...") Goten: *verwirrt* "Wie dieser Namekianer?" [Wo ist der eigentlich?] Namekianer: *sich schleunigst verkrümelt* Bulma: *wütende Furie* "POLUNGA! *donner* Warum haben Vegeta und Son-Goku grüne Haut? Und diese Fühler! Mach das weg! Aber dalli!" Vegeta: *Goku anschau* Goku: *Vegeta anschau* Vegeta+ Goku: *Schock* "Ah! Wie siehst du denn aus???" *an sich selbst die Fühler bemerk und fast in Ohnmacht fall* Chichi: *ebenfalls wütende Furie* "Polunga, was hast du angestellt? Mein armer Son-Goku!" *flenn* Polunga: "Das waren eure 2 Wünsche, Ja Mata!" *verschwinden will* Trunks+ Goten: *ganz perplex und verdattert* "Äh...äh...und jetzt?" *kawumm* *doing* *krach* Vegeta+ Goku: "Ich will nicht so aussehen wie Piccolo!" Vegeta: [Was für eine Schande! Ich, der Prinz der saiyajins, der höchsten Rasse des Universums...] *schäm* Vegeta+ Goku: *wütend Ki-Balls auf Polunga abfeuer* Polunga: "Ah! Aufhören! *anfleh* Ihr bekommt euer normales Aussehen ja zurück!" Chichi+ Bulma: "Aber dalli! Auf der Stelle!"  
  
Wieder einmal zischte ein Blitz auf den Boden, wandelte sich wieder in warmes Licht, welches wieder zu Nebel wurde, nur diesmal in weiß. (Also Nebel wie wir ihn kennen)  
  
Bulma: *Vegeta in die Arme fall* "Mein Vegeta! *schluchz* Endlich!" Chichi: *Goku in die Arme fall* "Son-Goku! *auch schluchz* Wie hab ich dich vermisst!" Goku+ Vegeta: *stotter* "Äh...äh..." (Was Besseres fällt denen nicht ein? Immerhin waren die 18 Jahre tot!) Trunks+ Goten: *sweatdrop* [Wenigstens keine grüne Haut mehr...!] Polunga: *verschwind* Bulma: "Vegeta,..." Chichi: "Son-Goku,..." Vegeta+ Goku: [Häh?] "J- Ja?" Bulma+ Chichi: "Dürfen wir euch eure Söhne vorstellen?" Vegeta+ Goku: *perplex* "WAS???" Vegeta: "Cell hat Trunks nicht getötet?" Goku: "Ich dachte Son-Gohan wäre auch tot..." Bulma: "Cell hat den Trunks aus der Zukunft getötet, den aus unserer Zeit nicht!" Chichi: "Son-Goku! Son-Gohan ist ja auch tot, aber du hast noch einen Sohn!" Goku: *nix raff* Chichi+ Bulma: "Son-Goten! Trunks! Herkommen!" Bulma: "Trunks...dein Vater Vegeta! Vegeta, Trunks! *hin und her deut* Er ist 18 Jahre alt und hat die gleichen Augen wie du!" *stolz ist* Chichi: "Son-Goten...das ist dein Vater Son-Goku! Son-Goku...dein ZWEITER Sohn Son-Goten! *ebenfalls hin und her deut* Er ist 17 Jahre alt, 18 in 2 Monaten!" Vegeta+ Goku: *staun*  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 


	5. Rückflug

Nachdem sich Väter und Söhne eingehend gemustert hatten wurden Son-Goku und Vegeta während des Flugs zur Erde (mit Umweg über Zenya-sei versteht sich) erstmal eingehend die Geschehnisse der letzten 18 Jahre vermittelt. Vegeta: "Dann ist er jetzt Herrscher über das Universum? Ein richtiger Imperator?" Chichi: "Kann man so sagen. Wenn ihm einer krumm kommt..." Bulma: "...und das kam früher häufig vor." Chichi: "Ja aber heute nicht mehr! Egal, dann jedenfalls hat Cell entweder seine Soldaten hingeschickt oder selbst den Aufmüpfigen 'eliminiert'." Goku: "Und ihr habt uns zurückgeholt damit wir Cell besiegen." (Sag mal wie doof kann ein Mensch...gomen Saiyajin eigentlich sein?) Bulma: "Genau. Trunks und Son-Goten sind jetzt alt genug um mit euch zu kämpfen und außerdem gibt es Dank Cells komischen schulischen Vorstellungen jede Menge voll ausgebildeter guter Kämpfer..." Trunks +Goten: *prust* "Das nennst du Ausbildung? QUAL oder FOLTER trifft es eher!!!" Bulma: "Besser aber als gar nichts! Bis jetzt seid ihr noch immer wieder heil und gesund nach Hause zurückgekommen und außerdem sollte es EUCH doch leicht fallen!" Goten: "Och nicht wieder das Saiyajin-Getue!" Trunks: "Das ist doch bloß ein Ammenmärchen mit dem ihr uns zu höheren Leistungen bringen wollt!" Vegeta: *zu Trunks und Goten starr* "Na wenn ihr meint! Wir werden euch zeigen was Saiyajins sind!" *seinen Energielevel hochpower* Bulma: "Ich weiß was du vorhast Veggie-chan aber ich warne dich benutz bloß den GR für sowas!" Goku: *sich einen abgrins* "Veggie-chan!!!" *loooooooool* Vegeta: *sichtlich erzürnt* "Kakarott, komm in den GR!!!!!" Trunks +Goten: *sich Lachen verkneif weil vor Vegeta schon Angst bekomm* Chichi: "Sonnie-chan lass das! Vegeta-san beruhige dich!" - Als keiner auf sie hört... - "HALTET JETZT DEN RAND!!! IHR KÖNNT EUCH SPÄTER AUSTOBEN!!! Bulma: "Chichi hat vollkommen Recht! Seid ein gutes Beispiel..." Goten: "Wie hast du meinen Vater genannt Mom? Sonnie-chan?" *losprust* Vegeta: *selber schmunzeln muss* Chichi: "Mein Sonnie-chan!" *Goku Zungenkuss geb* Goku: *undeutliches Gemurmel weil Chichis Zunge im Rachen* "Chi...Lass das!...gnn...das geht....nicht!" Chichi: "Du hast im Jenseits geübt. Früher warst du nicht so gut! MIT WEM HATTEST DU WAS???!???" Vegeta: *jetzt auch losprust* Goku: *völlig überrumpelt stotter* "Chichi...bitte...ich...beruhige dich doch..." Bulma: *eingreifende Heldin* "Chichi! Könnt ihr das nicht später klären? *zuflüster* Ist doch eigentlich schön für dich! Wenn er jetzt besser im Bett ist hast du auch mehr Spaß!" Chichi: *zurückflüster* "Hm...stimmt, du hast Recht! Früher war er wirklich nicht so berauschend...Wie war das eigentlich mit Vegeta-san?" (Ja ich bin mal etwas fies...) Bulma: *wieder flüster* "Das geht dich ja eigentlich nichts an aber... *noch leiser* Mit ihm hatte ich den besten Sex meines Lebens!" *megagrins* Chichi: *neid* *dann auch megagrins* Vegeta +Goku: "Worüber redet ihr da?" Trunks: "Wahrscheinlich das Thema Nummer 1 seid 18 Jahren!" Goku: "Und das wäre?" Goten: "The making of..." *super hentaigrins* Vegeta +Goku: *feindselig zu seiner Frau starr* Bulma +Chichi: *sich verteidig* "Stimmt gar nicht!" Goku: *wieder gut gelaunt wie immer mit Goku-Grinsen* "Dann ist ja gut! ... Äh, was wolltet ihr uns noch sagen?" Vegeta: "Hmpf!" *dabei den Kopf stolz zur Seite dreh* Bulma: "Da wir ja schon etwas Erfahrung im Kampf gegen Cell haben (siehe Cell-Spiele) und er jetzt noch viel mächtiger ist, ist ein Kampf nur mit euch sinnlos." Trunks: "Hätte mich geweigert. Allein gegen den Rest der Welt?" Goten: "Ohne mich!" Chichi: "Ja wir haben uns da auch schon was überlegt! Vor ein paar Jahren hat Cell mit seiner Armee diesen Amazonenplaneten, wie hieß der noch gleich? Endgültig besetzt." Trunks: "778: Die CFO besiegt die Nechianer." Goku: "CFO?" Goten: "Cell Force One." Goku: "Aha." Chichi: "Es ist allgemein bekannt dass die Nechianer nicht sehr gut auf Cell gestimmt sind. Cell behauptet, sie hätten den gleichen Stolz wie die 'Looser'. Mit den 'Loosern' meint er dann die Saiyajins." (Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur geflüstert) Bulma: "Aber dennoch sind die Nechianer ein starkes Volk und es ist nicht übersehbar dass sie nur auch den richtigen tag warten um Rache zu nehmen." Vegeta: "Verstehe. Ihr meint also wir sollten uns verbünden?", Bulma: "Erfasst! Denn die CFO ist sehr stark und alle Mitglieder werden, bevor sie aufgenommen werden, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, so dass sie vollkommen loyal zu Cell stehen und ohne Murren alle seine Befehle ausführen." Vegeta: "Eine richtige Rebellion also. Ist ja entzückend! Das hat schon bei Frieza nicht geklappt, und der war einiges schwächer!" (*diese Frieza- Schreibweise liebt*) Chichi: "Diesmal wird es klappen! Mit einem Genie wie Bulma und Kämpfern wie euch...!" Goku: "Einen Versuch ist es ja wert. Wie stark ist denn die CFO? Und wie stark sind die Nechianer?" Trunks: "Die CFO hat etwa 1 Million 'Loyalists', wie man die Leute nennt, und die sind auf etwa 4Planeten verteilt." Vegeta: "Und die anderen Planeten? Das müssen etwa 100 sein, wenn er alle wertvollen Planeten des Universums beherrscht." Goten: "Dafür hat er Cyborgs. Aber nicht solche wie die von Dr. Gero, welche die nicht so intelligent sind." Trunks: "Was die genau können fragt ihr am Besten Mom, die muss sie nämlich bauen!" Bulma: *Trunks einen überzieh* "Täte ich das nicht wären wir alle nicht hier! ... Aber aus dem grund stellen die auch keine Gefahr da. Ich kann sie nämlich alle sich selbst zerstören lassen. Auf Knopfdruck." Vegeta: "Also wir 4 und ein Planet gegen eine Million CFOs. Sollte zu schaffen sein." Goku: "Äh, Chichi,..." Chichi: *'Sonnie-chan' unterbrech* "Ja ich weiß schon! Son-Goten, Trunks, zeigt euren Vätern doch mal das Raumschiff und besonders den GR! Vielleicht könnt ihr auch schon etwas trainieren. Bulma, kommst du?" Bulma: *träller* "Ja ha! Bin schon da!" *mit Chichi in Bordküche verschwind*  
  
Goten: "Und hier der Gravitationsraum, oder einfach GR. Der schafft bis 500 G." (Nicht Gramm! Schwerkraft!) Vegeta: "Wie weit seid ihr schon?" Goten: "Häh?" Vegeta: "Bis wie viel g seid ihr? Schon die 500 oder noch weniger?" Trunks: *leicht verlegen* "Also in der Schule gibt es sowas nicht, erst wenn man speziell fürs Militär ausgebildet wird kommt man in einen GR. Und hier auf dem Flug sind wir bis jetzt bei 10 G." Vegeta +Goku: *umkipp* Goku: "Da haben wir ja was vor uns! Ich wette Super Saiyajin könnt ihr auch noch nicht?" Trunks +Goten: "Was ist denn ein Super Saiyajin?" Vegeta +Goku: *noch mal umkipp* Vegeta: "...Gibt's doch wohl nicht! Was lernt ihr eigentlich in der schule? Soll doch so ein militärisches Teil sein?" Trunks: "Ja, wie soll ich das beschreiben? Am Besten ist es wohl anhand des Stundenplans!" Goten: Ja. Also morgens, auch am Wochenende, ist um 6 Uhr Parcoursrennen. Die Strecke ist etwa 5 Kilometer lang und hat diverse Kletterwände, Schlammkuhlen und Fallen jeder Art. Und das bei Wind und Wetter!" Vegeta: "Ach papperlapapp!" Trunks: "Naja, je schneller man durch ist und fertig geduscht hat, desto mehr und desto besseres Frühstück bekommt man. Dann ist um 8 Uhr Unterricht. Das was am ehesten normal wäre: Umgehen mit Waffen, Fluglehre und am Rande auch noch so etwas wie Mathematik oder Sprachen. Außer am Wochenende, da ist nur Kampftraining." Goten: "Dann ist um 2 Essen und um halb 3 Flugpraxis, sei es so oder in einem Gleiter. Von 4 bis 8 Kampftraining, unterteilt in Reflexaufbau, Krafttraining und diversen Übungskämpfen. Bis 9 dann Abendessen und dann Hausaufgaben oder Freizeit." Trunks: "Aber meistens braucht man sowieso bis 12 für die Hausaufgaben und dann ist Bettruhe." Goku: "Dann lass mal testen was ihr von diesem Stundenplan her so könnt. Erst etwas aufwärmen?" Trunks: "Aber nur wenn wir nicht die Übungen aus der Schule machen müssen! Die sind fast so peinlich wie die Vorstellungen der CFO!" Vegeta: "Peinlich?" Goten: "Es ist nicht zu beschreiben, oder doch! Fast wie Männerballett!" (Es lebe die Ginyu-Force! Hätten die mal Cell als Choreographen gehabt, Frieza hätte bei der Vorstellung noch dümmer aus der Wäsche geguckt!)  
  
Ein Gong: *GONNNNNNNNNG!!!* Bulma: *durchs Raumschiff schrei* "ESSEN IST FERTIG!!!" Vegeta +Goku +Trunks +Goten: *zurückruf* "Wir kommen!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
So das wars für heute. Büdde schreibt mir doch ein paar Reviews! Büdde büdde! Ach ja! Also ich speichere die Kapitel immer als Word-Dokument, die ersteren hab ich extra als hmtl gespeichert, aber das war so umständlich.(Durch die anderen Formate blick ich noch weniger durch) Wenn also bei den Gesprächen alles in einem Riesentext ist, müsst ihr euch halt Absätze denken. Krieg ich trotzdem ein paar Reviews? 


	6. Fast-Food Training und Satellitenlieferu...

Author's Note: Äh, ja, eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel hier schon früher veröffentlichen, aber erst fing die Schule wieder an und ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben, dann musste ich das Kapitel noch überarbeiten weil mich meine Betareaderin (an dieser Stelle noch mal domo arigatou!) auf einige gravierende Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat. ^^ Öhm, ich hab mich auch mal an nem neuen Schreibstil versucht, weiß nicht ob es gut geworden ist.  
  
Und Danke dass jetzt endlich ein paar Leute ne Review geschrieben haben!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Die vier Saiyajins bzw. Halbsaiyajins betraten den Esssaal. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Tisch vollbepackt mit Köstlichkeiten. (Bin zu faul jetzt alles aufzuzählen, stellt euch einfach ein riesen Festmahl vor) "Und das habt ihr alles in der kurzen Zeit gemacht?" staunte Goku. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Kichern seitens Bulma und Chichi. "Bedient euch!" (Alles klar machen zur Raubtierfütterung!) Gesagt, getan. Goku und Vegeta 'aßen' was das Zeug hielt. "Oh ich weiß was ich die ganzen Jahre über nicht vermisst habe!" flüsterte Bulma zu Chichi. "Sei froh, deiner lässt wenigstens die Stäbchen nicht ganz außer Acht!" (Japaner essen nun mal mit Stäbchen und nicht mit Messer und Gabel!) - "Hast auch wieder recht." Plötzlich stockten Vegeta und Goku. Trunks und Goten ernteten fragende Blicke ihrer Väter. "Was denn?" wollte Goten wissen. "Habt ihr keinen Hunger? Warum esst ihr so wenig?" - "Und ob wir Hunger haben! Aber man hat uns beigebracht dass wir nicht so viel essen sollen." Vegeta warf einen bösen (sehr bösen) Blick zu Bulma. "Nein! Du verstehst das völlig falsch Vegeta! Bei uns haben Trunks und Son-Goten immer genug zu essen bekommen!" "Das stimmt!" mischte sich Trunks ein. "Nur, in der Schule..." - "Schule, papperlapapp! Wenn ihr nicht essen könnt wie Saiyajins, könnt ihr auch nicht kämpfen wie Saiyajins!" - "Häh?" - "Was Vegeta damit sagen will ist, dass ihr so viel essen müsst wie wir damit ihr gute Kämpfer werdet!" - "Ok 'Tousan!" Und ehe sich Vegeta und Goku versahen stopften Trunks und Goten immer mehr Essen in sich hinein und legten Manieren an den Tag, die waren sogar noch schlechter als die eines gewissen Goku! Chichi und Bulma flüchteten sich noch jede mit einem Teller Richtung Küche. Wie's aussah, gerade rechtzeitig, denn kaum waren sie in der Küche angelangt brach ein Kampf um die letzten Reste aus bei dem die zwei Frauen nicht ohne Schaden geblieben wären! Es flogen Platten und Teller, Schüsseln und Töpfe, spitze Stäbchen (da es an beliebten Waffen wie Messer und Gabel fehlt muss man halt improvisieren) und hier und da mal ein kleiner Ki-Ball durch den Raum, begleitet von Schreien. Bulma machte es sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür angelehnt auf dem Boden gemütlich und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem noch halbvollen Teller. "Setz dich doch auch, Chichi! Da können wir jetzt eh nichts machen." - "Guck dir an was die für einen Saustall anrichten, wie bei Muten-Roshi unterm Sofa!" - "Wir kriegen das schon sauber! Und wenn das morgen nicht ordentlicher geht, werden unsere Männer halt schnell zu Putzmännern umfunktioniert!"  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde wurde es leiser, das Geschirr lag überall auf dem Boden verstreut (wenn es nicht gar in der Wand feststeckte) und die Schreie ebbten ab. Trunks und Goten sanken keuchend auf den Boden. Sie hatten hier und da kleine Spuren vom Kampf, aber Vegeta und Goku waren noch topfit. "Wie kann man.....*nach Atem ring*......nur so stark sein?" Trunks' Frage wurde von Vegeta einfach beantwortet: "Durch hartes Training." "Wir haben uns ja noch nicht mal in Super Saiyajins verwandelt. Dieser Testfight hat gezeigt dass ihr beiden noch viel zu trainieren habt!" fügte Goku noch hinzu. Bulma und Chichi trauten sich wieder in den Raum. Goku drehte sich erstaunt zu ihnen um. "Wo kommt ihr denn her? Wart ihr weg?" Nach einem Blick in die Runde ging es auch schon los: "WAS HAST DU NUR ANGESTELLT?!? WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH WIE LANGE DAS DAUERT BIS DAS WIEDER ORDENTLICH IST UND WIE VIEL ARBEIT DAS IST?!?........." - "Gomen nasai Chichi...." Vegeta musste lächeln (lachen wäre ja zuviel verlangt gewesen), wie Goku da von seiner Frau angeschnauzt wurde. "WAS GUCKST DU SO BEDEPPERT? ALS OB DU KEINE SCHULD HÄTTEST!........" - "Bulma, gomen....." Nach einer Standpauke die sich aber gewaschen hatte versprachen Vegeta, Goku, Trunks und Goten hoch und heilig, nie wieder im Esssaal zu trainieren. (was die so nicht alles als Training bezeichnen...) "Entschuldigung angenommen. Ihr wisst ja was euch blüht wenn ihr das noch mal macht!" - "Ist ja gut Chichi. Nie wieder, versprochen!" - "Hmpf!"  
  
Und wirklich, in den nächsten Tagen passten die Saiyajins (das mit den Halbsaiyajins spar ich mir ab jetzt, ihr wisst ja wer gemeint ist! Hoff ich doch...) auf und Bulma und Chichi hatten den ganzen weiteren Flug über nichts zu klagen.  
  
Zwei Tage später erreichten sie Zenya-sei. "Warum fliegen wir denn nicht zur Erde?" - "Mensch Sonnie-chan! Hast du es schon wieder vergessen? Wir liefern einen Satelliten aus!" - "Ach so." Nennen sie ihre Schiffskennnummer und Zweck ihres Aufenthaltes! Bulma drückte den Knopf der Sprechanlage. "WarriorX-1-08-15. Wir bringen den neuen Forschungssatelliten CSR-314." Einen Moment. "Häh? Die sagen doch sonst immer dass wir sofort landen können!" - "Vielleicht liegt es daran Chichi, dass wir ein klein wenig Verspätung haben!" - "Möglich." Fliegen sie zur Raumstation CSRS-592 und schicken sie den Satelliten dort in den Leitstrahl. Und schon war die Verbindung weg. "Mal was Neues. Dann wollen wir mal. Trunks, bring uns zur CSRS-592!" - "Aye aye!" Bulma scheuerte ihm eine über. "Lass die Witze! Son-Goten, du hilfst mir unten im Ladedeck! Eure Väter sind ja zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Kaum könnten sie helfen, verkrümeln sie sich! Chichi? Passt du bitte auf Trunks auf?" - "Aber natürlich!" - "Ich brauch doch keinen Babysitter!" Eine Erschütterung ging durch das Raumschiff. "Ach nee, auf dich braucht keiner aufpassen? Wir wären gerade fast mit nem anderen Schiff zusammengestoßen!" - "Gomen-ne..." - "Ich pass schon auf dass das nicht noch mal passiert, Bulma! Mach dir keine Sorgen." Widerwillig verschwand Bulma mit Goten in Richtung Ladedeck. Es gab nicht sonderlich viel zu tun, der Satellit war so gelagert, dass er ohne Weiteres ins All befördert werden konnte. Lediglich die Schutzdecken mussten abgemacht werden. Das war Son-Gotens Aufgabe, da die Decken Dank ihrer Größe und Anfertigungsmaterial ein ordentliches Gewicht besaßen. (Da hatte er ganz schön schwer zu ackern! *fg*) Da Chichi von Haus aus sehr ordentlich war, hatte Trunks alle Hände voll zu tun, damit er ja nicht vom Kurs abkam. Zu seinem Glück war die CSRS-592 nicht weit entfernt, nur etwa 5 Minuten bei niedrigster Geschwindigkeit. ( ^^ ) Chichi schaltete den Bordfunk an. "Wir sind jetzt da. Den Leitstrahl haben sie auch schon rausgeschickt. Wie sieht's bei euch aus?" - "Alles paletti! Sollen wir die Luke öffnen und schon den Satelliten einführen?" (*sich der Zweideutigkeit bewusst wird* Ich hoffe ihr wisst dass ich das ganz anders meine!) - "Eben kam ne Meldung, ihr sollt anfangen." - "Ok!" Die Luke öffnete sich und der Satellit wurde von Leitstrahl der WarriorX-1- 08-15 in den Leitstrahl der CSRS-592 transmittiert. Lieferung erfolgreich abgeschlossen. "Bulma, ihr könnt wieder hochkommen! Wir sind hier fertig!" - "Wir kommen! Sag Trunks er soll schon mal Kurs auf die Erde nehmen!" - "Mach ich!" Chichi schaltete den Bordfunk ab und befahl Trunks, Kurs auf die Erde zu nehmen. Kurz darauf waren Bulma und Goten auch schon wieder da.  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später ließen sich auch Vegeta und Goku wieder blicken, noch verschwitzt vom Training. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wollten sie was zu Essen. "Könnt ihr nicht mal selber kochen? Ich hab keine Lust!" - "Lasst doch Trunks und Son-Goten kochen!" Trunks und Goten waren von dem Vorschlag nicht sehr begeistert. "Tut uns aufrichtig Leid, aber wir müssen trainieren!" Und schon waren sie im GR. Bloß nicht kochen! Das war was für Weicheier! (Sind sie doch eigentlich, oder irre ich mich da?) Vegeta und Goku verspürten natürlich auch keine große Lust zu kochen und verschwanden ebenfalls im GR, wo sie Trunks und Goten zu Super Saiyajins zu machen versuchten. So war es wieder an Bulma und Chichi zu kochen. (Wie immer) (Gut dass es einen Autopilot gibt! Warum der nicht bei Zenya-sei eingesetzt wurde? Hirnerweichung seitens Trunks. *fg*)  
  
********************************************************************** To be continued 


	7. Abschied von der Erde

Note: Man glaubt es kaum, ein neues Kapitel!!! Erstmal ein ganz großes Gomen dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zuerst hatte ich keine Einfälle, dann keine Lust und keine Zeit... Immerhin gibt's jetzt erst mal das hier.  
  
Meine Betaleserin meinte, ich hole mit der Story inzwischen etwas weit aus... Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, dann weiß ich, was ihr wollt und kann das evtl. der Story anpassen!  
  
~~***~~  
  
Kapitel 7: Abschied von der Erde  
  
Was in den nächsten drei Tagen passierte nichts Besonderes eigentlich, die Saiyajins trainierten wie doof und Bulma und Chichi (naja, hauptsächlich Bulma) bastelten an irgendeiner intergalaktischen Funkanlage. (Jetzt fragt man sich: Können die noch nicht planetenweit miteinander kommunizieren? Doch, das ist schon möglich, aber wird alles abgehört!)  
  
Gegen Ende des dritten Tages seit sie Zenya-sei passiert hatten gelang es Trunks und Goten endlich, für einen kurzen Moment zum Super Saiyajin zu werden. (Wie genau Vegeta und Goku die jetzt wütend bekommen haben oder was auch immer weiß ich auch nicht!) Es hatte für beide Parteien, Väter und Söhne, etwas Gutes: Vegeta und Goku waren erfreut dass Trunks und Goten endlich den SSJ Level erreicht hatten, Trunks und Goten waren froh denn jetzt... "Na gut, für heute reichts." - "Danke Vater!" keuchte Goten und ließ sich auf dem Boden des GR nieder. Trunks war ebenfalls total erschöpft. Hatten sie tatsächlich den Super Saiyajin Level erreicht? Waren sie beide wirklich so stark? Und wenn das noch nichts im Vergleich zu Cell war, wie stark war der dann? (Naja, es war ja 'nur' der 'einfache' Super Saiyajin, Goku und Vegeta haben ihre wahre Kraft ja noch gar nicht gezeigt! ... Unter anderem auch, weil sie nicht das Raumschiff durch ihre Kraft in die Luft jagen wollten.^^)  
  
Jedenfalls passiere sonst nichts Aufregendes in den letzten 24 Stunden der Reise. Die Landung auf der Erde verlief glatt, Bulma hätte sich zwar am liebsten noch ne Stunde mit denen von der Kontrollbehörde gestritten, aber ihre Familie und ihre Freunde beruhigten sie soweit, dass sie endlich die Landeerlaubnis bekamen.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"So, habt ihr alles?" Niemand antwortete Bulma, die in der Tür zu Goten's und Trunks' Hotelzimmer stand. "SEID IHR BALD MIT PACKEN FERITIG?" schrie Bulma nun leicht ungeduldig. Männer! Immer trödelten sie herum! Sie mussten sich beeilen, denn seit die neuen Fluggesetze in Kraft getreten waren, musste man wegen dem großen Andrang jeden noch so kleinen Weltraumflug, und sei es nur von der Erde zum Mond, drei Wochen im Voraus anmelden. Und zwar mit genauem Abflugtermin und -zeit. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilten, würde ihnen die Abflugerlaubnis verweigert und sie hockten erstmal eine Zeit auf der Erde fest.  
  
"Mom, von mir aus können wir fliegen!" antwortete Trunks schließlich. Er nahm seine letzte Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Raumschiff, Startplattform 47. "Ich bin dann weg!" rief er Bulma noch. Chichi trat hinzu. "Son-Goten, kannst du bitte diese Tasche noch mit tragen?" "Geht klar!" antwortete Goten, schnappte sich seine und Chichi's Tasche und verabschiedete sich auch in Richtung Raumschiff.  
  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich noch einmal überall um, auch in ihren Doppelzimmern. (Hattet ihr gedacht da gibt es Trennung zwischen Männlein und Weiblein?) "Ach Chichi, ich glaube, ich werde die Erde vermissen! Jetzt fliegen wir nach Nechi, und vielleicht kommen wir niemals wieder!" meinte Bulma betrübt. "Und der letzte Monat war so hektisch! Erst mussten wir die Nechianer kontaktieren, dann wollten sie erst nichts von unserer Idee hören... Und jetzt, es sind erst zwei Monate her, dass wir Vegeta und Son- Goku wiedererweckt haben, ja, und jetzt lassen wir sie quasi schon wieder in den Kampf ziehen! Und Son-Goten ist jetzt auch schon volljährig geworden!" "Ach komm, es kann nur besser werden! Der Geburtstag war doch schön, und überhaupt, irgendwie war die letzte Zeit die schönste meines Lebens! Das ist jetzt zwar nur ein Treffen mit den Nechianern um über die Pläne zu beraten, aber wir schaffen das! Eine Bulma Briefs gibt nicht auf!" versuchte Chichi Bulma zu trösten. Sie sah Bulma in die Augen. Zugegeben, sie hatten viel durchgemacht, es gab zwei Zeiten, die sehr stressig und hart gewesen waren: einmal kurz nach den Cell Spielen, als Cell gerade die derzeitige Regierung stürzte (=umbrachte), und dann der letzte Monat, nachdem die Nechianer endlich ein Treffen eingewilligt hatten. Bulma hatte einen Antrag stellen müssen, ihren Arbeitsplatz nach Nechi verlegen zu dürfen, Chichi ebenso. Trunks und Goten hatten von der Schule abgemeldet werden müssen und die Wohnung verkauft werden. Dann hatten sie noch alle eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis für Nechi gebraucht. Da es viel Trara gegeben hätte, wenn sie Goku und Vegeta im Passamt gemeldet hätten und die beiden eigentlich nur trainieren wollten, war es schwer gewesen, sie unentdeckt zu halten. (Hey, wenn die so auf dem SSJ2 Level trainieren, da brauchen die Platz und machen alles kaputt!) Dann war da noch das ganze Brimborium mit den neuen Raumfluggesetzen gewesen. Dennoch war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Jeden Abend saßen die Familien zusammen, unterhielten sich, hatten Spaß. (Was Vegeta und Bulma bzw. Goku und Chichi in den Schlafzimmern so getrieben haben, könnt ihr euch selbst ausdenken!) Die letzten Tage hatten sie in einem Hotel ganz in der Nähe des Raumflughafens gewohnt, da sie die Wohnung schon losgeworden waren.  
  
"Hm. Ich glaube du hast recht." meinte Bulma schließlich. "Na also. Und wo wir gerade wieder ganz zuversichtlich sind, sollten wir uns mal gehörig sputen, sonst können wir nicht rechtzeitig abfliegen!" erklärte Chichi und stieß Bulma in Richtung Ausgang. Glücklicherweise kamen sie rechtzeitig. Sie hatten sogar noch eine Minute, um das Raumschiff ein letztes Mal zu inspizieren.  
  
"Können wir dann endlich?" maulte Vegeta. "Ich will endlich in den GR trainieren! Trunks und Son-Goten müssen noch einiges stärker werden!" Goku stimmte dem nur zu. "Je früher wir mit dem Training anfangen, desto besser!"  
  
"An uns soll's nicht liegen!" flötete Bulma Vegeta vergnügt zu. (Sie ist ja bekannt für ihren schnellen Wechsel ihrer Laune) "Dann mach zu!" Obwohl Bulma diesen Satz von Vegeta nicht sehr nett fand, sputete sie sich trotzdem und klärte die Starterlaubnis.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Mit einem leichten Rums setzte das Raumschiff auf der Landestation auf. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chichi, Trunks und Goten stiegen aus. Sofort wurden sie von einer Bediensteten in Empfang genommen. "Willkommen auf Nechi! Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden? Ihr Gepäck wird zu ihren Unterkünften gebracht!" sagte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Den sechs blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen, denn schon kamen weitere Dienerinnen, zum Teil mit Gepäcktragen, die in der Luft schwebten, und räumten das Raumschiff aus. "Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Chiyo, und dafür verantwortlich, dass sie sich hier wohl fühlen." Meldete sich die Dienerin wieder zu Wort. "Angenehm, ich bin Bulma. Und das hier ist mein Lebensgefährte Vegeta (Ein leichtes Grummeln seitens Vegeta war zu vernehmen) und unser Sohn Trunks." (Ein 'Moin' kam von Trunks) "Ich bin Chichi, das hier ist mein Mann Son-Goku und das ist unser Sohn Son-Goten!" (Goku und Goten grinsten zurück) "Freut mich euch kennen zulernen! Ich soll euch sofort zur Chefin bringen. Die ganze Angelegenheit ist aber vorerst noch Top Secret, daher müsst ihr aufpassen, was ihr zu wem sagt! In letzter Zeit schickt die Regierung andauernd neue Wachen der CFO auf diesen Planeten, und besonders im Palast stromern die meisten herum." "In den Palast? Werden wir da auch wohnen? Ist die Chefin etwa eure Königin?" wollte Chichi wissen. [Shimata! Ich habe ja gar nichts passendes für den Hof!] Chiyo lachte. "Nein, wir haben schon seit Jahrhunderten keine Monarchie mehr! Unsere Chefin hat zwar noch königliches Blut, aber alle zehn Jahre wird eine neue Chefin gewählt, sie hat dann den Oberbefehl über die Armee und muss jedem neuen Gesetz, welches der Senat entwirft, zustimmen, bevor es in Kraft treten kann. Der Senat wird übrigens alle drei Jahre gewählt. Da sind wir schon, wenn ihr bitte in den Transporter einsteigen würdet." endete sie und stieg mit den anderen in den Transporter ein, welcher sich automatisch bewegte und auf einer der vielen Bahnen fuhr.  
  
"Was ich schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte, warum ist es eigentlich so dunkel auf eurem Planeten?" fragte Trunks. "Das liegt an der Atmosphäre! Beim Anflug seid ihr doch sicher durch so einen dichten, dunkelblauen Nebel gekommen, oder? Der hält das meiste Licht fern." antwortete Chiyo. "Jetzt könnt ihr gleich den Palast sehen!" Der Transporter fuhr auf der silber-weiß leuchtenden Bahn eine Kurve um ein Gebilde, was ein Gebäude, aber genauso gut eine riesige Pflanze hätte sein können.  
  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich nun eine silber-weiß-blau-lila leuchtende Landschaft, inmitten der Palast, noch heller leuchtend als die vielen Straßen (die Bahnen), die alle um den Palast zuliefen. Vom Weitem betrachtet sah es so aus, als wäre der Palast mit einer Riesigen Schleife verziert. (Stellt euch das so ähnlich vor wie in dem Daft Punk Video zu 'One more time') "Wow!" staunten Bulma und Chichi gleichzeitig. Vegeta ließ sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken, und Goku, Trunks und Goten brachten kein Wort heraus. Der Palast hatte mehrere Türme mit (von ihrem Standpunkt aus) winzigen Fenstern.  
  
Sie fuhren nun auch über und unter einigen der leuchtenden Bahnen zum Palast, nun erkannten sie viele Transporter wie den, mit dem sie fuhren, aber auch andere, größere, auf denen Kisten gestapelt waren. (Klartext: Transporter für die 'Lebewesen' und welche für Waren)  
  
Schließlich hielt der Transporter an und die Gruppe stieg aus; der Transporter fuhr sofort weiter. Nun standen sie vor dem riesigen Palast, groß, leuchtend, wie ein Schloss, in dem Wesen höherer Art hausten.  
  
~~***~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ja, ich weiß, ist nicht gerade sehr lang geworden das Kapitel, aber besser kurz als gar nicht! 


End file.
